Nuestro Larry
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Beladro/Larry. No otro, no uno nuevo. Solo quería de vuelta a aquel pedazo de lata que le había hecho la vida un infierno... y una aventura. Una nueva visita de Sheila y el envío de L-3000 a la fábrica de robots hacen reconsiderar todo al enorme oficial del tiempo. Yaoi
1. Visita Sorpresa

**Cap. 1**

**Era un día muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. El robot no estaba muy seguro de que todo estuviera bien y se dirigió al invernadero. Nada… es que no había nadie?... pero era imposible, nadie podía salir de la nave. Se dirigió a la cocina cuando…**

**-JERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Un enorme y pesado cuerpo cayó sobre el pobre robot, mandando a rodar un brazo que se deslizó hasta el cuarto de controles.**

**-Ups**

**-BELARDO!**

**-Qué? … eres una maquina, las maquinas no sienten- se defendió**

**-Que no sienten… que no sienten!... tu… ARGHHHHHHHHHH!- el robot se puso una mano en la cabeza y soltando un suspiro fue a recoger su brazo- ya, olvídalo… no tiene caso discutir contigo**

**-Otra vez?- el pequeño Otto entró dejando su videojuego a un lado, ayudando a Larry a recolocarse su brazo- el que se metan el uno con el otro ya debería convertirse en deporte **

**-Jajajajaja!... en deporte, que gracioso!- comenzó a reír Belardo**

**-Si, si, muy gracioso- dijo cínico el robot moviendo la cabeza- mejor me pondré a limpiar antes de que ocurra otra cosa**

**-Cómo que podría ocurrir?- dijo Otto**

**-Como… jugar al super héroe!- gritó Belardo**

**-SIIIIIIIIII!- gritó también Otto corriendo detrás de Belardo mientras Larry agitaba los brazos**

**-Ah, no, que acabo de limpiar el suelo!... con lo que les importa- murmuró el robot mientras veía salir a ambos corriendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose inevitablemente al invernadero**

**Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de ellos. Lo mas probable era que destruyeran sus queridas plantas y comenzaran a romper cosas como tenían acostumbrado y él, tendría que limpiar el desastre COMO SIEMPRE.**

**Comenzaba a cansarse… solo por el hecho de ser una máquina le trataban como esclavo, nadie lo valoraba, bueno, Otto lo hacía de vez en cuando… pero la mayoría del tiempo, se comportaba como niño y eso era lo que era, no lo culpaba en absoluto.**

**Pero Belardo!. Belardo ya era un adulto, un agente calificado del Escuadrón, debería portarse como tal pero parecía que su capacidad no había crecido desde los 7 años. Y no dejaba de llamarle cosas como "Lata", "Metal oxidado" y otras que prefería olvidar.**

**Sonrió para si mismo. A pesar de todas esas cosas, a pesar de tener que ser el niñero permanente de Otto y Belardo, era feliz. Cuanto estaba en el cuartel principal, cuando era una unidad nueva, solo era uno de los tantos robot que servían para mantener el tiempo en orden, solo un número mas.**

**Pero luego lo asignaron con Belardo. Y luego trajeron con ellos a Otto. Y ambos aunque muchas veces lo trajeran de sirvienta, lo querían y el también los adoraba; eran los únicos que lo trataban como un individuo (aunque Belardo dijera que no).**

**-Oigan, ustedes dos!- gritó por el pasillo sabiendo que aunque finjieran que no, lo escuchaban perfectamente- vayan a lavarse, que ya va a ser hora de cenar!**

**-Ya vamos Larry!- exclamó Otto corriendo por su lado, mientras Larry lo empujaba con las manos**

**-Que hay para cenar hoy "latita"?- preguntó el hombre frotandose el estómago, mientras Larry ponía expresión de felicidad completa y algunas pequeñas luces flotaban alrededor de su rostro por la emoción**

**-Hoy tenemos un buen plato de Langosta con crema agria!- dijo emocionado- y un delicioso caldo de mariscos!**

**-Suena rico- dijo Otto acomodandose mientras Belardo levantaba el plato**

**-No hay algo mas comestible?- se quejó- como un buen bistec?**

**Larry puso las manos en la cintura con una expresión muy peligrosa. Otto y Belardo se miraron; el niño tragó un poco cuando Larry ponía esa expresión solo podía significar una cosa: iban a comenzar a discutir (otra vez). Pero no: esta esa ocasión volvió a hacer un amago de suspiro y se dirigió al trastero, donde comenzó a acomodar la vajilla.**

**-Comiencen con la cena, antes de que se enfríe- dijo- y no, no tenemos Bistec, si quieres comer eso tendrán que ir tu y el peque a comprar, te acabaste la carne la última vez**

**El niño y el adulto se vieron. Larry tranquilo?. Algo no estaba bien. **

**-Oye, latita!- gritó Belardo- te sientes bien?... no se te a aflojado una tuerca?**

**-No, para nada- dijo Larry- solo… pienso que tal vez soy muy duro con ustedes, eso es todo**

**Otto y Belardo se encogieron de hombros. Y entonces, Belardo abrió mucho los ojos.**

**-Lo había olvidado!- exclamó**

**-Qué extraño- murmuró Larry para si mismo**

**-Sheila y su lata de refresco nos van a venir a visitar!**

**-Uhm, me parece bien- dijo Larry, antes de que la información llegara a su procesador donde golpeó muy fuerte e hizo que dejara caer la vajilla, que se rompió en pedacitos**

**-Larry!- exclamó Otto preocupado**

**-Va a venir Sheila?- dijo Larry- y… también… **

**-J-5- completó Belardo- me pregunto… porqué vendran?... Bah, seguramente Sheila quiere discutir conmigo otra vez… por los viejos tiempos!- Belardo se fue corriendo mientras Larry solo se quedaba ahí estático, sintiendose pequeño**

**Otto miró al robot, que parecía no salir del shock y le tiró levemente de un brazo.**

**-Larry?**

**-Eh?... ah, Otto!... vamos, vamos, hay que limpiar este desorden antes de que llegue la exesposa de ese idiota- murmuró mas para si mismo que para el niño, comenzando a recoger los trocitos de vajilla del suelo**

**El niño miró un poco extrañado al robot, mientras comenzaba a ayudar. Que le sucedía a L-3000?... ya lo averiguaría, por lo pronto, tendrían que prepararse para la visita de Sheila… **


	2. Sartenes quemadas

**Cap. 2**

**-Larry… estás seguro de que estás bien?**

**-Claro ojitos, porqué lo dices?**

**-Porque ya llevas un buen rato de que te quitaste el brazo y no dejas de moverlo**

**-Oh- Larry miró que tenía agarrado su propio brazo como si fuese un palo y tosió- creo que me distraje**

**-No, en serio?- dijo el niño irónico**

**-Oh, bueno!- Larry se reacomodó el brazo- vete a lavar. Antes de que lleguen las visitas**

**-Claro Larry- dijo el niño corriendo a los lavabos, mientras el robot suspiraba y se dirigía al comedor**

**-Hey, lata oxidada!- gritó Belardo**

**-Ahora qué?- gimió el robot**

**-Ya preparaste todo para nuestras visitas?- dijo Belardo asomándose- Yuju!... qué vas a cocinar?**

**-De verdad, este sujeto se cree que tiene sirviente- gruñó Larry mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas para cocinar y las colocaba frente a la estufa**

**-Qué dijiste, trozo de lata oxidado?- dijo Belardo colocándose detrás de él y asomándose por sobre su hombro**

**-Nada, nada**

**Se quedaron callados durante algunos segundos, mientras Larry sentía a su compañero detrás de él… realmente sus circuitos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, porque en esos momentos los sentía como si estuviesen a punto de fundirse.**

**No entendía, qué le sucedía?. Porqué le agradaba tener a Belardo a su lado?... era extraño, generalmente creía que lo odiaba y que era un idiota sin remedio pero… le agradaba ese idiota sin remedio, le hacía la vida mas divertida, claro, si es que ser un robot se le podía llamar vida.**

**-Oye, latita…**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Vas a empezar a cocinar o son esas sartenes quemadas la cena?**

**-HAY! MIS SARTENES!**

**Larry corrió al lavabo donde colocó las sartenes que estaban ardiendo, y una debido al calor había derretido uno de los circuitos de su mano.**

**-Ouch!**

**-Estás bien?**

**Belardo le agarró la mano y se la volteó para ver la herida.**

**-No es nada, tan solo eres un trozo de lata quemado- dijo Belardo comenzando a reir**

**-Tu… grandísimo…**

**-Por aquí algo huele a quemado?**

**Sheila, la ex esposa de Belardo entró al comedor acompañada de J-5, su fiel robot, que miraba alrededor con ojo crítico. El color plata de los elementos de Larry había desaparecido, dejando un extraño color blanco en su lugar.**

**-Hola L-3000- dijo la mujer- hola Belardo**

**-Hola mi queridisima Sheila- dijo Belardo babeando al lado de la mujer**

**-Hola Sheila- dijo Larry frotandose el brazo**

**-Donde está el pequeño?- preguntó la mujer volteando a todos lados**

**-Otto?- dijo Belardo- porqué preguntas por el niño?... que lo quieres mas que a mi?**

**-Tonto, tonto y mas tonto- dijo Larry- mira que ponerte celoso de un niño!**

**-Es que…**

**Sheila movió la cabeza en desacuerdo.**

**-Veo que no has madurado**

**-Hey, claro que he madurado!- se defendió Belardo**

**Larry lo miró unos segundos, antes de sentir la mirada del otro robot sobre él.**

**-Qué?**

**-Nada**

**J-5 seguía mirandolo fijamente, cosa que puso nervioso a Larry. Este decidió que no era muy buena idea seguirse quedando ahí y mas si no se podía quitar a ese latoso de encima.**

**-Eh… chicos… iré a terminar la cena**

**-Bien, bien, pero date prisa que nuestros invitados han de tener hambre- dijo Belardo agitando una mano**

**-Quieres que te ayude Larry?**

**-No ojitos, no te preocupes- dijo el robot yendose rápidamente a la cocina**

**Ahí se recargó un poco en la mesa y soltó un suspiro; el otro robot lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, no le gustaba para nada la manera en que se le quedaba mirando… acaso le había hecho algo?. Una sombra lo cubrió por detrás y una gotita le escurrió por la nuca.**

**-Hola L-3000**

**-J-5000- dijo el robot- eh… se te ofrece algo**

**-Si**

**Larry tragó un poco mientras aquel se le acercaba… no le daba buena espina…**


	3. Resignación

**Cap. 3**

**-Si…**

**Larry dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras el otro robot parecía observarlo fijamente y sacaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño dispositivo, utilizado en aparatos que eran indicados como obsoletos y los cuáles era necesario retirar; pero además de eso, algo le indicaba que no era lo único que planeaba hacerle aquella máquina que mostraba aún menos emociones de las que él mismo alcanzaba a expresar con sus limitados movimientos.**

**Comenzaba a asustarse, la mayoría de los humanos no lo sabían pero las maquinas inteligentes como ellos tenían una extremadamente fuerte tendencia a imitar el comportamiento de las personas…**

**Incluso comportamientos nada buenos…**

**-Ehh… J-5… tengo que hacer…**

**-Aún queda tiempo- dijo el otro robot en un tono de voz muy bajo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y Larry de pronto, se había quedado sin energía.**

**-Qué estas haciendo?**

**-Evito que te vayas- dijo el otro robot mirando un poco hacia atrás- nadie vendra en un buen rato… tenemos bastante tiempo, después de todo a nadie le preocupa lo que suceda con un par de robots como nosotros…**

**-El que seamos iguales, no te da derecho- apenas tuvo tiempo de decir cuando sintió como su conexión de voz era desconectada…**

**Ahora si estaba en problemas y no iba a haber nadie que lo ayudara… igual que la primera vez…**

**-Oye, trozo de lata oxidado, ya acabaste?**

**Belardo entró en la cocina que sin que Larry se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora se encontraba a oscuras y el enorme hombre los miraba, primero a uno y luego al otro, fijandose mas que nada en J-5, que tenía el cuerpo del otro robot mas chico contra el suyo.**

**-Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo el hombreton al tiempo que el robot grande se separaba lentamente de Larry, que por primera vez agradecía que la idiotez y el estómago vacio de Belardo lo salvaran de aquello, al menos para variar…**

**-…**

**-Ah! Ya sé!... ayudabas a Larry con la cocina, que encantador!- exclamó el agente mientras Larry negaba con la cabeza y aprovechaba aquella intervención para separarse de J-5000, que miró un poco a Larry como una advertencia muda- pues bien, los dejo para que continuen- Larry abrió mucho los ojos mientras J-5 parecía sonreír descaradamente…**

**Apenas Belardo se giró, en un pequeño impulso Larry se agarró al brazo de este y se aferró, con toda la fuerza que tenía al otro que abrió un poco los ojos; Larry jamás se le habría acercado de aquella manera a menos que fuera algo MUY importante.**

**-Sucede algo trocito de lata?**

**-…**

**-Ire a ver que necesita la agente Sheila- dijo J-5 rápidamente con voz monótona mientras pasaba al lado de Larry y le dirigía una mirada de advertencia… Larry solo seguía con la vista fija en el brazo de Belardo… sin duda, si fuera humano, estaría llorando…**

**-Que pasa aquí?**

**Otto llego preocupado, había visto a Belardo entrar a la cocina y luego a J-5 salir pero ya llevaban bastantito tiempo ahí metidos y era muy extraño y mas porque no se escuchaba ningún sonido, solamente, podía escuchar a Sheila hablando por su intercomunicador con un jefe para avisarle donde se encontraba.**

**Lo que estaba viendo era simplemente, tan increíble como imposible pero estaba ahí… Larry aferrado al brazo de Belardo y este, no lo quitaba ni se movía solo, lo dejaba, como si estuviese embobado por algún motivo o realmente (y esto era mas imposible de creer) intentara adivinar el pensamiento de su compañero, que parecía que estaba temblando por algún motivo que nadie entendía.**

**-La lat… Larry no puede hablar, puedes hacer algo?- dijo al fin Belardo mirando al niño que asintió y rápidamente, acercó una silla a Larry que seguía muy quieto y sin moverse del lado de Belardo, que estaba muy callado observando nada mas**

**-Que pasó L-3000, tienes tu conexión de voz desconectada!- exclamó Otto sorprendido, pues esa conexión estaba puesta de forma que el mismo Larry no podría alcanzarla aunque quisiera, sin importar como- ya esta!- dijo al sentir de nuevo la corriente que se encendía dentro del robot, que solamente soltó un suspiro- estás bien?**

**Larry seguía en silencio, aferrado al brazo de Belardo que comenzaba a fastidiarse de estar ahí parado como idiota mientras los alimentos se enfriaban (de nuevo, su estómago le ganaba a la cabeza).**

**-Vamos, vamos, ya basta!- dijo el oficial mientras Larry al fin, levantaba la mirada- no tenemos idea de lo que te haya pasado y tu sigues sin decirnos nada… y gracias a eso me estoy muriendo de hambre!**

**Otto abrió mucho los ojos y Larry siguió en silencio, antes de comenzar a temblar de nuevo con la cabeza gacha.**

**-Belardo, eso fue muy cruel!- regañó Otto para luego, agarrar el brazo del robot- Larry, estas bien?**

**-Jajajajajajajajajaja**

**-Larry?**

**-Lata oxidada? oO**

**-Jajajajajajaja, si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Larry sonriendo como siempre aunque Otto sintió que solo era una mascarada para que Belardo dejara de decir tonterias- esta bien… vamos, ya termino la cena y podrán comer, les parece?**

**-Aleluyaaaaaaaa!- exclamó Belardo mientras salía corriendo de la cocina pero Otto se quedó ahí, parado y mirando al robot**

**-Esta bien ojitos, tu también puedes ir al comedor, gracias por reactivar mi voz- dijo alegremente Larry a lo que Otto frunció en entrecejo y se sentó al lado del robot**

**-No… yo me quedo contigo**

**Larry lo miró unos cuantos segundos, antes de sonreírle sinceramente.**

**-Muchas gracias…**

**…**

**Esa misma noche, Larry se fue a recargar y mientras lo hacía, se quedaba pensando largamente de su situación. Él solo era un robot… no era nada mas… no era una persona… no era nada… Belardo aún seguía enamorado de Sheila, eso podía notarse a leguas…**

**Nunca podría fijarse en un objeto como él… solo era eso, un objeto, un algo que jamás sabría lo que era el amor porque no lo recibiría… tal vez si de Otto, pero Otto era un niño, él era momentaneo porque en cuanto creciera, se daría cuenta de lo que él era y probablemente lo dejaría…**

**Tal vez… lo mejor sería… si es que quería sentir alguna vez algo como aquello…**

**En ese momento se abrió lentamente la puerta de la Zona de Recarga… Larry ya lo estaba esperando, sabía que no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella, en que tenía que recargarse y por ese mismo motivo estaba tan débil y sin poder moverse…**

**Simplemente, no podía hacer nada mas que ver, pero esta vez se resignaría.**

**-Hola Larry…**

**-Hola J-5- dijo con aburrimiento el robot mientras el otro se acercaba y se detenía frente a él- hazlo pronto, quieres? Tengo mucho que recargar y no podré hacerlo mientras me estés utilizando…**

**El robot de Sheila se rió muy bajo mientras comenzaba su trabajo de separar piezas y mover circuitos para llegar a la zona que le interesaba, mientras Larry solo cerraba los ojos y esperaba… pudo sentir cuando el otro llegó a la fuente de los sentimientos que le daban a cada robot, una fuente que les permitía acceder a diferentes sensaciones, a veces muy necesarias de activar para cumplir una misión como se debía…**

**Pero en aquel momento, cuando el robot de Sheila la activó, se dio cuenta del enorme dolor que sentía al darse cuenta de que hubiera deseado que fuera Belardo quien lo hiciera sentir aquello por primera vez…**

**-Oye, tu, porque no has lavado mi…?**

**Belardo se quedó a media frase al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir… su Lata, SU Lata Oxidada estaba debajo del robot de Sheila, sin poder moverse debido a su situación de recarga mientras el otro, acababa de activar la fuente de sensibilidad de Larry…**

**En cuanto al otro, nunca creyó que vería aquel brillo de furia en los ojos de Belardo…**

**TBC**


	4. Razones

**Cap. 4**

**Larry tragó pesado aún dentro de su somnolencia y de las descargas que lo recorrían al no poder cargarse correctamente ahora que estaba expuesto y a punto de conectarse a los propios cables de J-5000; no era que no hubiese visto al otro hombre enojado en mas de una ocasión pero… el que se retirase sus gafas especiales que siempre traía pegadas al rostro hasta cuando dormía o se duchaba y poder ver finalmente unos ojos cargados de ira le habían sorprendido completamente**

**Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas sonrió muy apenas**

**Y agradeció. En silencio agradeció de haber sido capaz de observar aunque fuese por única vez un dejo de preocupación auténtica por su ser y ser capaz de sentir a pesar de suponerse una criatura sin capacidad para ello, que le importaba**

**Sus circuitos terminaron por sucumbir a la falta de energía y al gasto incluso, de la celda de emergencia y sus ojos se apagaron.**

**-Larry!- soltó el hombre sin pensar, terminando por correr hacia donde estaba su amigo y aferrarlo de los hombros después de empujar con fuerza al mas grande que permaneció en silencio y tan solo observando aquella situación- pedazo de lata oxidada, responde de una buena vez!**

**Gritó Belardo intentando hacer enojar a su viejo amigo pero este continuaba con las piezas colgando del cuerpo, tan frío y muerto como se suponía que lo estaría cualquier cosa que no fuese una forma de vida**

**El policía del tiempo tragó pesado antes de dejar con suavidad el cuerpo del otro en el suelo para acto seguido, darse la vuelta y encarar al robot que venía con su ex esposa y que continuaba simplemente ahí, como si se tratase tan solo de un adorno mas de pared sin ninguna utilidad y sin darle ninguna razón de porqué les había pillado como lo había hecho**

**-Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- increpó el hombre comenzando a tronarse los nudillos- y mas vale que hables rápido porque mi paciencia es de mecha muy corta! Tal vez sea un tonto pero soy un tonto que sabe romper cosas en mas de mil y una formas!**

**El robot de Sheila pareció parpadear una sola vez… y luego suspiró**

**-Yo… traté de salvarlo de ser obsoleto…**

**Explicó componiendo lo que parecía una expresión avergonzada y contrita, haciendo que el hombre delante suyo levantase una ceja**

**-Obse… Obso… que?- inquirió confundido**

**Por dentro, el otro robot se sintió satisfecho al ver que su ama no mentía cuando decía que aquel sujeto tenía en su cerebro la masa inversa a lo que poseía de musculatura y fuerza**

**-El L-3000 había sido hasta ahora uno de los robots funcionales no inovatizados que proporcionaba la agencia del tiempo a sus servidores, debido al gasto que conllevaba la actualización para los modelos mas modernos como yo**

**Explicó intentando utilizar lo menos posible de palabras técnicas aunque le resultaba muy difícil, acostumbrado a la agil e inteligente mujer que era su dueña**

**-La agencia ha decidido que ya ha pasado el tiempo finalmente, para que cada equipo de escuadrones tenga una maquinaria mas especializada y nueva, capaz de dar un servicio eficiente y veloz de acuerdo a las necesidades por las… variantes o cambios en la estructura temporal… se está complicando por la lentitud en las reacciones de los L-3000 que aún permanecen en varias unidades y finalmente han decidido apagarlos y enviarlos a la fábrica de fundición**

**Terminó antes de cerrar los ojos ante el estallido del otro hombre que volvió a tomarle pero esta vez, alzándolo con claras intenciones de arrojarlo al no saber tener una mejor reacción**

**-L-3000 no esta como sea que digas… descontinuado!**

**Gritó antes de acomodar mejor su impulso, teniendo como meta la mesa del comedor al otro lado cuando la mujer de cabellos anaranjados llegó corriendo con alarma**

**-Por todos los cielos Belardo, baja a J-5000 en este instante!**

**El enorme hombre gruñó con verdadero fastidio antes de dejar caer con todo su peso a aquel robot que se sacudió tan pronto pudo y avanzó hasta quedar al lado de la mujer de la coleta que parecía realmente enfadada**

**-Que raro verte sin tus lentes, cariño**

**Dijo esta con algo de frialdad en la voz, haciendo que el otro se rascase la nuca aún enojado**

**-Pero se puede saber, en nombre de todos los sistemas universales porqué estabas tratando de romper a mi ayudante?**

**-Esa… cosa! Ha matado a Larry!**

**-Matado? Los robots no se matan- bufó la mujer con extrañeza mientras se colocaba las manos en la cadera y se viraba un poco para ver a su propia maquina que emitió un sonido similar al de un gemido**

**-Pues le abrió su cosa de circuitos de sensibilidad mientras la latita trataba de cargarse!- se quejó Belardo- y luego dijo un no se que raro sobre obsotencias y tontorrencias… y mas encías… **

**Puntualizó aquel oficial comenzando a golpearse la palma de la mano con un dedo como si con ello realmente demostrase su punto; el robot y la muer se observaron de lado antes de que la pelirroja se colocase una mano en la cabeza**

**-J-5000… que puedes decirme sobre esto?**

**Inquirió con amabilidad a lo que su robot inclinó una vez la cabeza de forma educada**

**-Le estaba explicando al oficial que la agencia ha decidido retirar a todos los L-3000 de servicio debido a su antigüedad y lentitud en el funcionamiento, ahora que pueden permitirse unas unidades mas modernas…**

**Dijo a lo que la otra asintió**

**-Entiendo… si, están haciendo eso… y luego?**

**-Intenté… salvarlo…**

**Susurró en un tono bajo mientras el hombre mas alto entornaba los ojos con sospecha**

**-Realmente intenté ayudarlo… pero al parecer en la última actualización descargable ya habían insertado el comando de apagado… y no pude hacer nada…**

**El robot emitió un nuevo ruidito de suspiro a lo que la mujer le palmeó la espalda con suavidad**

**-Eres un excelente robot J, estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo posible por que ese robot se quedara en compañía de los chicos- aseguró antes de observar con gesto enojado a su ex esposo, que se encogió de hombros intentando no verse tan irritado como realmente se sentía- ya ves Belardo? No es necesario ponerse a romper cosas solamente porque no las comprendes…**

**-No es que no las comprenda- musitó muy por lo bajo el otro, temblando con verdadera irritación- pero Larry se hubiera dado cuenta si su actualización tenía algo raro!**

**Soltó mientras que la mujer suspiraba intentando ser paciente**

**-Belardo…- dijo con lentitud- es en serio? Debo de recordarte la última vez que L-3000 se desactualizó a sí mismo por equivocarse al bajar su programa?**

**El oficial se mordió la punta de la lengua antes de volver a estallar**

**-Eso fue diferente!... fue… culpa mia y de la pulguita, porque no lo dejamos concentrarse…- explicó**

**-Un robot incapaz de concentrarse en una labor que no requería de mucha atención por su parte- dijo la pelirroja**

**Y era por esos detalles que se habían separado, pensaba en aquellos instantes el hombre**

**-Si en algo tan pequeño, tu ayudante erró significa que ya estaba bastante viejo y necesitaba de ser reemplazado. En una situación grave ese error hubiese decantado en algo de vida o muerte**

**Advirtió Sheila mientras que el otro apretaba con fuerza sus puños; la pelirroja de la coleta suspiró y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse**

**-Tienes que ser practico y consciente Belardo. Este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y tendrías que despedirte de él… si J-5000 no pudo hacer nada entonces, ni siquiera tú mismo hubieras podido salvarlo al final de lo que iba a ocurrirle… en verdad lo siento por ti**

**Aquel sujeto permaneció en la soledad de la cocina sin moverse y con expresión algo perdida antes de tomar sus gafas especiales del escuadrón y volvérselas a poner para luego, virarse hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y caminar hacia este para luego, colocarse en una rodilla y ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza como si pudiese sentir algo de vida a través del metal y las tuercas que lo componían**

**-Tu no estás… obsoleto- susurró con un leve dejo de dolor- verdad latita oxidada?**

**TBC**


	5. Planes

**Cap. 5**

**-Es una locura!**

**Otto trataba de seguir los pasos de un lado a otro del adulto que se movía de un lado a otro revolviendo papeles y arrojando objetos valiosos de la historia del mundo al suelo, en su afán por encontrar algo que el niño no lograba vislumbrar; de todas maneras, conseguía quejarse y emitir sonidos de pánico similares a los de una niña al ver aquellas cosas tratadas por tan poco cuidado por el policía del tiempo**

**-Y allá va el caliz sagrado…**

**Suspiró el chico al ver como aquella vasija caía al suelo y se partía en dos**

**Y luego porqué Larry se alteraba todo al ver la forma en la que el otro actuaba en situaciones de emergencia? Porque aquello realmente podía considerarlo como una de esas**

**-Aja! Sabía que en algún lugar tenía que estar**

**El enorme hombre de músculos exagerados levantó lo que parecía ser un muy maltratado, manchado y arrugado mapa que de inmediato tendió al pequeño pelirrojo que se ajustó los lentes para observar aquello mas de cerca**

**-Yo no puedo leer esas tonterías pero sé que tú si!**

**Exclamó con gusto Belardo mientras que el pequeño entornaba los oos para luego, ver al mas alto que aplaudía suavemente con la punta de los dedos**

**-La dirección de una fábrica estelar?**

**-Oh no hermano, no es solo una fabrica- explicó el adulto con la emoción brillando por sobre sus lentes modernos y rojos- es LA fábrica**

**-La Fabrica?**

**-Si…**

**Respondió Belardo con un tono seguro mientras asentía repetidas veces**

**-Es el sitio donde arman a todas las unidades que acompañan oficialmente a los policías del tiempo- explicó el adulto sintiéndose feliz de por primera vez, poder hablar de un tema que conocía muy bien sin sentirse tonto al respecto- ahí nació la lata de tuercas y estoy seguro de que deben de tener algún repuesto…**

**-Pero y si es como dijo J-5000?**

**Preguntó Otto con preocupación**

**-Y si han descontinuado a Larry y cuando lleguemos no hay piezas de repuesto?**

**El adulto de traje blanco se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de mover nuevamente su enorme manaza para quitarle importancia al asunto aunque una parte de él resintió las palabras del niño y le hizo tragar pesado ante aquella posibilidad; y si en verdad, era como decía el chiquillo y llegaban a un sitio donde no podían obtener lo que necesitaban y entonces, no eran capaces de arreglar a L-3000?**

**Sacudió la cabeza**

**No**

**Ese robot tonto siempre los ayudaba en sus peores momentos y era su turno de devolverle algo del intenso trabajo y de todo el afecto que les mostraba cada día de sus vidas; le daba igual que fuera un robot o una pieza de máquina, para él, ese pedazo de circuitos tenía mucha mas alma que cinco escuadrones oficiales con todos sus elementos**

**-Bah… no pensaremos en cosas negativas antes de llegar a destino**

**Soltó Belardo agitando varias veces la cabeza para luego, colocarse una mano cerrada en la cadera mientras levantaba el dedo índice de la otra a la altura de la cabeza**

**-Si no encontramos mas robots como Larry… entonces simplemente tomaremos uno que no esté activado y le cambiaremos el alma de un cuerpo a otro!**

**-Querrás decir… su disco duro.. su memoria y eso**

**Corrigió el niño de las gafas mientras que el homre continuaba en la misma pose, sonriendo todo lo que podía; permanecieron unos segundos en silencio antes de que el oficial volviese a hablar**

**-Si, eso**

**-Bueno… para ser algo tan… bueno, viniendo de ti…**

**-Oye!**

**-No suena tan descabellado en realidad**

**El niño pelirrojo sonrió con animos a lo que el adulto lo tomó como un aprobatorio a su plan**

**-Pues en marcha Ojitos!- soltó el oficial levantando su puño mientras era imitado por el niño de los lentes que compuso una expresión sonriente y decidida- POR TEXAS!**

**-No será… por Larry?- inquirió el menor a lo que el adulto se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de hablar**

**-Si bien… por la lata, como sea… andando!**

**-Siiiii!**

**-Porqué tanto alboroto?**

**Sheila ingresó a través de la puerta a la habitación donde estaban los otros dos y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus caderas, observando con interés la pose de ambos que parecían a punto de saltar a una misión**

**-Ha sucedido algo importante? Necesitan que les re-integren una unidad actualizada antes de que puedan realizar viajes en el tiempo nuevamente**

**Advirtió la mujer pelirroja a lo que su ex marido resopló a través de la nariz**

**-Bah, no sabes lo que dices mujer**

**Soltó Belardo haciendo que la aludida levantase una ceja**

**-Estamos por ir a la fabrica de androides para tratar de conseguir unas refacciones o un cuerpo reemplazo para Larry y que no tenga que irse**

**Explicó Otto a lo que la oficial de la coleta se le quedó viendo unos segundos para luego, suspirar profundo**

**-Me temo que eso no podrá ser, pequeño- dijo esta con suavidad a lo que el hombre volvió a gruñir y resoplar**

**-Ah, ahora por qué no?- dijo el de grandes músculos- no veo porque conseguir una tonta refacción para L-3000 tenga que ser tan dificultoso**

**Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a su mujer, que negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

**-No solo por lo impensable del plan- contesto esta- sino porque J-5000 ya se ha llevado a L-3000 a la fabrica para que sea desmontado- explicó a lo que los otros dos abrieron grandemente sus bocas**

**-QUÉ?**

**-Porqué demonios hiciste eso!?- soltó el niño mientras que el oficial masculino se quedaba congelado en su lugar y la otra, se acomodaba mejor el cabello**

**-No tenía caso que continuara aquí y mientras mas rápido retornara el androide a la fábrica, mas pronto les enviarían su reemplazo**

**Se explicó antes de tartamudear al ver pasar con frialdad y dureza a quien había sido su esposo durante tanto tiempo y que simplemente se movió por su lado sin voltear a verla**

**-Largo de mi nave…**

**-Belardo?**

**-Voy a ir a recuperar a Larry…- dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso, sorprendiendo al niño de las gafas, mas que nada, porque muy rara vez si es que no casi nunca le escuchaba llamar al robot de aquella manera- y para cuando regresemos no quiero verte en este lugar Sheila…**

**La aludida se quedó congelada en su sitio por la sorpresa, así como el niño que no estaba seguro como era posible que tantas veces en tan poco tiempo aquel oficial pudiese entrar en ira; acaso era justamente, porque se trataba de Larry que ahora reaccionaba así? entonces significaba que…?**

**-Otto!**

**-Ya voy Belardo!- exclamó el niño pelirrojo para luego, salir corriendo detrás del otro mientras dejaban a la mujer en silencio con sus pensamientos**

**TBC**

Reviews! Y yo super feliz porque en verdad llegaron, mil gracias! ToT

NMLS

Como puedes ver... sigue la historia, espero que te guste este capitulo *w*

Guest (porque no me aparece tu nick XD)

Pues mil gracias por tu review... y siii! Belardo x Larry ever! Aishhh como amo a la parejita, en serio que si TwT

Ahi disculpen la tardanza... pero seguimos adelante! Ojala sigan disfrutando de este fic!


End file.
